The present invention relates generally to a trackway along which a toy vehicle moves, and more particularly to a turn-around section which may be assembled in different configurations so as to permit the vehicle after travelling along the tortuous path of the turn-around section either to return to a position on one side of the turn-around section near the starting point, or to travel further away from the turn-around section. The turn-around section consists of a platform which has an upper level and a lower level, the upper level being provided with a trackway having locking members at each end thereof while the lower level is provided with two trackways each terminating in a locking member. Two flexible trackway sections, each terminating in locking members, are designed to connect the trackway of the upper level of the platform with different of the trackways of the lower level of the platform.